The amount of traffic processed by telecommunications networks is increasing rapidly. Further, the variation of different types of end points, the variation of applications, and the variation of mobility state (e.g., moving, stationary, speed, direction, velocity, etc.) of user equipment (UE) is increasing. And the trend is continuing. To keep up with this trend, various radio technologies (e.g., Wi-Fi, 2G, 3G, 4G, LTE, etc.) have been developed. Each radio technology may have its own management and control mechanisms that may not be fully compatible with other radio technologies. Thus, interfaces between radio technologies may be complex and cumbersome (e.g., interfaces using tunneling protocols such as Layer 2 Tunneling Protocol—L2TP, User Datagram Protocol—UDP, General Packet Radio Service, GPRS, Tunneling Protocol—GTP, etc.). Moreover, using a particular radio technology for a specific device may not be the most efficient utilization of network resources. For example, utilizing an LTE network with GTP tunneling for a stationary machine-to-machine (M2M) device may not be the most efficient use of network resources.